


Words

by RitalinDisturbance



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitalinDisturbance/pseuds/RitalinDisturbance
Summary: "Why don't you say anything?" Kevin asked."I don't speak much.""Yeah I kind of got the gist of that, you'd rather do other things with your mouth." And then Joaquin laughed- barely audible, the left corner of his mouth barely curling up into the tiniest smile in existence, and it was obviously a sight Kevin never thought he'd see.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like a really short Joavin sort of moment...

Needless to say, being a homosexual Southside Serpent is far from easy. Joaquin knew that if anyone finds out, he'd be a dead man walking. It wouldn't be long before the bruisers mess him up real good and he has to flee.

He shouldn't have let himself get sucked into FP's business.

He should keep his tough appearance.

But for some reason, a few nights ago, he couldn't seem to contain himself, and the worse part is that it was with the Sheriff's kid.

Fuck, he could be in so deep right now.

He has to learn how to control himself; he's going to get himself killed some day. He tried to just forget about him- about Kevin, but he couldn't help the reoccurring pictures that came to his mind; of how he pinned Kevin up against the fence, kissing him fiercely, of the secret they promised to keep.

He couldn't trust Kevin, he barely knew him. He shouldn't have gotten involved with the fucking Sheriff's son.

God, he couldn't get him out of his fucking head.

He remembered how Kevin forced his number into his phone, and he was so tempted to call him.

All he could think about is how he smelled, and how his lips felt, and how he touched him.

He sighed, then; a sigh of defeat. No self control tonight.

He called Kevin.

"Hello?" His voice chimed after a couple of beeps.

"Hey. It's, uhm- from the other night at the Drive In." He was talking awkwardly, rubbing his long black hair.

"Thought you'd never call." Kevin said, a bit relieved, and Joaquin could just imagine the smile on his face. He felt his cheeks burning. How was it so easy for him to make out with the guy but when he tried to simply talk it made him go completely red?

Joaquin was never really good with words.

"The Drive In. 9 pm. Be there." He said, as quickly as he could, hoping to god that his phone wasn't bugged or anything.

"You bet ya." Kevin said eagerly and Joaquin hung up.

What was he getting himself into?

If Kevin tells his father, or the Serpents find out about them, Joaquin is done for.

So much for self control.

***

Joaquin was leaning with his back against the wall of one of the cabins at the Drive In, smoking a cigarette. The place was supposed to be demolished in a few days so it was completely empty. He wondered then, if maybe he should just dash before Kevin comes.

Before the Serpents see them together. Though, they didn't really hang around there anymore.

"Hey." He looked to his right, and saw Kevin approaching him. He then threw his cigarette on the ground, putting it out.

"Hey, preppy." He said, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"How're you-" Before Kevin could finish, Joaquin grabbed his face, and planted his lips on Kevin's. It didn't take much time for Kevin to start playing along- he quickly snaked his arms around Joaquin's waist.

Damn, he tasted good.

Joaquin could simply get high off of Kevin's smell, and he could swear when Kevin moaned he nearly fainted.

He then put his left hand on Kevin's chest, and pushed him up against the wall, forcefully biting his bottom lip.

Kevin practically melted under his touch and Joaquin loved it, he felt so dominant and in control and really, right now, he could have whatever he fucking wants.

God, he was so turned on he didn't know how to keep himself from exploding.

"Mmm." He softly hummed into Kevin's lips, running his right hand over his body, slowly sliding it under his shirt.

"Fuck!" Kevin moaned, throwing his head back, as Joaquin took the chance to start biting and kissing his neck. There's no chance he wasn't going to mark the kid, at that moment he wished he was a vampire.

Kevin had his hands on Joaquin's lower back, lightly pushing their hips together, and Joaquin would be lying if he'd say his pants weren't getting pretty tight.

He licked Kevin's neck, and let his arms explore further into Kevin's shirt, and the warmth of his body made Joaquin's insides turn.

He got back to attacking Kevin's lips, licking his bottom one before pushing his tongue in his mouth. His hands dipped down as he started undoing Kevin's belt.

He was suddenly pushed away lightly.

"Wait, wait..." Kevin said breathlessly, his hand still on Joaquin's chest.

"What?" Joaquin asked. He knew this was a bad idea- he knew he should have stayed at home, now Kevin will say that he can't be with a Serpent and that he has to tell his dad.

Joaquin was positively sure that he was fucked.

"Look, it's not that I don't want you to literally grind me into that wall right now but I think we should slow down a little." Kevin said.

"Oh." Joaquin took a step back, now at a safe distance out of Kevin's personal space. "I just thought that when you gave me your number, you meant-" That was probably one of the longest sentences he ever spoke, before being cut off.

"I did. But it's just, I don't even know your name." He said, a kind of a throaty laugh escaping his lips.

"Joaquin." He said, now resorting to lean against the cabin. Man, his dick was begging for attention.

"Last name?"

"Joaquin please-let-me-fuck-you?" He responded in a smart ass sort of manner that was really out of character for him, making Kevin laugh really hard.

"You're really cute when you laugh, Kevin." He said nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

And suddenly- everything seemed so intimate and it was so strange how when they made out it felt so natural for Joaquin, but when they just tried to talk he felt like a high school girl.

"Maybe we shouldn't get involved." Kevin said, leaning on the wall next to Joaquin.

"We definitely shouldn't." Joaquin responded, and they were both looking at each other.

And then, Joaquin was sliding down the wall to sit on the damp ground, and Kevin soon followed. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Why don't you say anything?" Kevin asked.

"I don't speak much."

"Yeah I kind of got the gist of that, you'd rather do other things with your mouth." And then Joaquin laughed- barely audible, the left corner of his mouth barely curling up into the tiniest smile in existence, and it was obviously a sight Kevin never thought he'd see.

"Words complicate everything, don't you think?" Joaquin said, glancing at Kevin. His cheeks were red from the cold, and he looked so adorable, then, that Joaquin really just wanted to hug him and kiss his forehead.

"Yeah. But then again, I talk a lot." They both shared a laugh at that.

"You really are charming." Joaquin said, in the most awkward way possible. Words were hard.

And then, Kevin's hand was on the back of Joaquin's neck, and he kissed him really lightly, and Joaquin couldn't help but let his arm wrap around Kevin's waist. The kiss was short lived, and sweet, and not something Joaquin usually enjoyed.

He could get used to this.

"So I'm assuming tonight's going to be PG 13?" Joaquin asked, his arm still around Kevin who was leaning into him

"If you're going to stick around. You can leave, if that's not enough for you." On any other circumstance he probably would have left, he really just wanted a good fuck. And he couldn't figure out why, but this kid had this effect on him.

And to be honest- the contact felt nice. Of course, he barely knew anything about Kevin, but he had the rest of the night to fix that.

"Well, that was my original intention, but I could do that, I guess." Joaquin said, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. "You're not doing this just to tell on me to Sheriff Keller are you?"

"What- no! I wouldn't do anything like that. We made a deal, remember? I don't tell if you don't."

"Good." Joaquin sighed heavily. He didn't know Kevin- he couldn't trust him. If he rats him out- that means serious trouble for him, and for FP, which means double trouble for Joaquin.

They sat in silence for a while, with Kevin's head on Joaquin's shoulder and his arm around him.

Joaquin wanted to say something, he desperately wanted to talk to Kevin but Just didn't know how to speak. He wished Kevin would just say something, start a conversation, so that he has a way in and he could ask him everything he wants to ask.

Maybe he'd ask Kevin to teach him how to speak- it'd make things much easier.

Joaquin doesn't know how to express himself.

And then it hit him- it was so simple, so easy, so elegant.

It was his way in.

"DeSantos." Joaquin said, then, with a deep breath.

"What?" Kevin asked in confusion, briefly lifting his head to look at Joaquin.

"That's my last name."


End file.
